1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention concerns roller bottles for cell growth production, their method of production, and their method of use.
2. Background of the Invention
Roller bottles have been widely used for the culturing of cells within the laboratory or other suitable locations. The bottles are placed on a standard cell production roller apparatus which rotates them at the desired speed. The interior surfaces of the bottles are preliminarily tissue culture treated using, for example, the corona discharge method. This improves the ability of cells to adhere to the surfaces.
Because the bottles usually have relatively narrow necks and are of one-piece construction, it has been difficult to obtain a uniformly treated interior surface to which cells may adhere. The corona discharge process works best when there is full access to a surface. The narrow neck of the bottle prevents such access as the treatment must be made through the neck. This results in uneven surface treatment and marginal cell adhesion.
Another problem with conventional roller bottles is that they will not roll on the roller apparatus unless they are either relatively heavy or a rubber band is wrapped around them to improve traction. Heavy bottles are relatively expensive and disadvantageous for this reason. The use of rubber bands is an inconvenience for the laboratory technician who must take the added time to apply them. They are also an added expense.